Missions
Missions are tasks for you to complete. When complete, you are rewarded with and . You can skip some goals with , the farther completed you were when you skip it, the less you use. Goals help make the game fun. Once you unlock Dino World, the characters will start giving you missions there as well. Buck also appears and will start giving you missions at that time. Sid's Missions: Sid's Dino World missions: Classy Crystals (buy 3 white crystals and 3 yellow crystals); The Sid that Hid (place 3 Small Jungle Bushes); A Beautiful Bouquet (buy 3 orange flowers and 3 white flowers); Sleepy Sid (get 6 Jungle Bushes); Collection Craze (use collect frenzy 3 times); City Saver (collect from Buildings using collect frenzy 10x - animals and fun stuff count towards this); Green Guidance (place 4 Grass); Is that Snow? (clear 15 leaf piles); 46 Sid's Secret Stash (Achieve 10,000 points total using Collect Frenzy)(70xp 46,000); Manny's Missions Manny's Dino World missions: Nothing to Fear (get 5 Torches); Something Shiny (get 3 Black Crystals); Flowers for a Peach (place 3 yellow flowers and 3 green flowers); The Need for Reeds (buy 4 Reeds); Dino Decorators (buy 3 Black Flowers); Wrong Ratio (get an Iguanadon); Lizard Litter (collect from and feed the Iguanadon 3x); Hearts and Teeth (Complete the Iguanodon Family); Decorated Dinos (get +50% on the Iguanadon with decoration bonuses); Iguanadon Intrigue (feed Iguanadon 3x); 46 A Yellow Fellow (Have a Yellow Archeopteryx)(70xp 46,000); 46 Mellow Yellow (collect from and feed Yellow Archeopteryx 3x)(70xp 46,000); The Young and the Yellow (complete the Yellow Archeopteryx family) Diego's Missions: Diego's Dino World missions: Leaf Blower (clear 3 leaf piles); A Fun Feathered Friend (get a Blue Archaeopteryx); Collect from and feed the Blue Achaeopteryx 3x; The Feathered Family (complete the Blue Achaeopteryx family); Level 43 - A Kooky Climb! (buy and collect 3x from climbing wall) Possums' Missions: | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|50 | align="right" class="xl67" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|11,000 |- | class="xl66" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|12 | class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Five-star Village | class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|50 | align="right" class="xl67" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|14,000 |- | class="xl66" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|12 | class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Good Reputation | class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|50 | align="right" class="xl67" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|17,000 |- | class="xl66" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|15 | class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | align="right" class="xl67" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| |- | class="xl66" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|60 | class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|A Terrific Tiger | class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Collect from and Feed Tiger 20 times | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|10 Acorns | align="right" class="xl67" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|60,000 |} More Ice World Missions from the Possums (insert after "Good Reputation"): Dodo Dally (get a Dodo); Sandbox Demand (Get a Sandbox); Big Help (Get a good reputation - 5/5 in the friend catagory); Room for Mushrooms (get a Flat Mushroom and a Rare Mushroom); Gravel Land Grab (Get a Gravelbeast); A Gravel Visit (Collect from and feed gravelbeast 2x); Always Room for More (earn 5/5 stars for animal status); Scrat's Back (catch Scrat 10x); Eau de Toilette (get two Musk Ox); Pool Party (get an Iceball Pool); Blowing off Steam (get a Punching Bag); Wild and Wooly (get a Wooly Rhino); Special Delivery (get 2 Mailboxes); Comradery (like 20 neighbor villages); Enjoy the Ride (get a Roller Coaster); Slide, Slide, Slippy Slide (get a Slippery Slide); Possums' Dino World missions: Mystery of the Lines (get a Nazca Line 1); Another Nazca (get Nazca Line 2); The Bigger Picture (Get Nazca Line 3); Mystery Solved (get Nazca Line 4); Level 42 - Unwrap a Raptor (Get a Velocipator); Ellie's Missions More Ice World Missions from Ellie (insert right after "get a rhino"): Weasel Wards (get a weasel); Meet the Weasels (complete the weasel family); Get a Hyrax Tree; Expanding the Litters (complete 15 families); Hyrax Hijinks (collect from your Hyrax tree 3x); Get a Monkey; Feeding Frenzy (feed animals 200x); Getting Together (complete 5 collections); Gazelle Hotel (get a gazelle); Changing Spots (get a Leopard); Bamboo and You (get a Bamboo Fountain); Family Concerns (complete 20 families); Wishing Fountain (get a Water Fountain); Glorious Food (feed animals 400x); Bears Care (get a Bear Footprints and a Snow Angel); Fox Day (get a Fox); A True Gentleman (collect from and feed the Fox 1x); Grin and Bear It! (get a Polar Bear); One Big Happy Family (complete 30 families); Garden of Mammoths (get a Sand Manny); *On Android, missions "Family Concerns" through A True Gentleman" come before "Get a Monkey", and "One Big Happy Family" comes right after "Get a Monkey" Ellie's Dino World missions: Dino Disaster (collect from fun buildings 10x); Floral Friendship (get 4 red and 4 blue flowers) Peaches's missions More Ice World missions from Peaches: Heart a Day (collect from your hyrax tree); Growing a Friendship (visist scrat's nook and collect from scrat's hyrax tree); Favor for a Friend (collect from your friend's Hyrax trees 5x); ice missions - already in table; Pay Day (get 185,000 coins); Awesome Ostrich (collect from and feed Red Ostrich 3x); A Peach for Peaches (feed animals 50x); Midnight Snack (buy a Kitchen); The More the Merrier (raise your animal reputation to 5/5); Merrily we go Around (collect 1x from the Merry-go-Round); Hero Helper (find Scrat in neighbor's villages 50x); School of Hard Rocks (collect from the School 10x); Time for Trees (collect from friend's Hyrax trees 15x); A Tree Jubilee (get 2 Baobab trees); Spat with Scrat (catch Scrat 15x in your village); Favors for Friends (like 25 neighbor villages and find scrat in 25 neighbor villages); Nice and Neighborly (have 25 neighbors); Diego By Design (have a Sand Diego); Lvl 45 Game of Hearts (collect 80 hearts)(can be skipped)(70xp & 45,000); 46 Hop to It! (Buy a Hopscotch Course and collect from it 8x)(70xp 46,000); Peaches's Dino World missions: Back to Her Roots (like 15 people's villages - NOTE: if you go to "friends" from Ice World, it will NOT count towards this mission. You MUST go to "friends" from Dino World.) Louis's missions More Ice World missions from Louis (insert after the orange trees): Soccer Star (get a Soccer Field); Movin' and Shakin' (move 10 animals and 10 fun buildings); Trimming the Tree (collect from friend's Hyrax trees 10x); Coolest Critters Around (raise animal reputation to 5/5); Travel for Treats (Collect 40 hearts); Petal To The Metal (Buy a Flower statue); Waterworks (buy a Water Statue); The Heat is On (get a Leaf Fan and collect from it 10x); Lost & Found (clear 120 snow piles); 46 Families, Valued (complete 35 families)(70xp 46,000) Louis's Dino World missions: Dino Delight (feed animals 10x); Deeper Into Dino World (expand 2x); The Only Way to Climb (collect from Climbing Wall 10x) Granny's missions Granny's Dino World missions: Dino Desserts (collect and feed Blue Dimetrodon 10 times); Level 44 - Really Old Friends (get a T-Rex); Level 45 - Golden Memories (Collect from T-Rex 3x)(70xp 45,000); 46 Cool as a Moth (Buy a Giant Green Moth)(70xp 46,000); 54 Diplodocus Demonstration (Get a Diplodocus)(70xp 54,000); 54 Den of Dinos (complete Diplodocus family)(70xp 54,000) Buck's Missions Buck appears only after you unlock Dino World. Super Spelunking (enter Dino World); Heading Home (go back to Ice World); Meet a Moth (get a Giant Red Moth); Loveable Listener (feed and collect from the Giant Red Moth 3x); Expand and Explore (expand land 3x); Moth to a Pineapple (complete the Giant Red Moth family); I Dream of Dimetrodon (Get a Blue Dimetrodon); Dinner for Dimetrodons (collect from and feed Blue Dimetrodon 3x); Dino-Mite (get a Dilophosaurus); Dinner with Dinos (collect 5x from the Dilophosaurus); Home for the Holidays (complete the Dilophosaurus family); The Whole Blue Crew (complete the Blue Dimetrodon family); Deck the Halls (get 4 Red Crystals); Pleasing The Pineapple (Have 4 Expansions in Dino World); Incredible Iguanadons (Customize the Iguanadon habitat); Luscious Landscapes (plant 5 Small Jungle Bushes); Lvl 44 - Cool Climbing (get a 60% decoration bonus on the Climbing Wall); 46 The Pleasure of Palms (buy 3 Jungle Palms)(70xp 46,000) Skipping Missions If a mission listed above is in italics, it means it can be skipped for a certain amount of acorns. But remember that the mission takes into account the percentage of the mission you have completed. A mission that costs 10 to skip entirely will only cost: *2 if more than 75% completed *4 if >50% to 75% completed *6 if >25% to 50% completed *8 if >0% to 25% completed *10 if 0% completed A mission that would cost 10, 20. 30 or 50 to skip entirely will only cost: *20% if more than 80% completed *40% if >60% to 80% completed *60% if >40% to 60% completed *80% if >20% to 40% completed *100% if 0 to 20% completed Snow pile missions can typically be skipped, where the price to skip (in Acorns) is usually that of the number of snow piles, to a cap of 50 That being said, some of the most difficult missions cannot be skipped. For example, Granny's mission to get 2,000 hearts would take at least 6-10 hours of grinding with time hacks no matter how many friends you have (also note that, for this mission, hearts sent to you by friends don't count!). Many of Granny's other time-consuming missions also cannot be skipped. But, with all coin-purchased animals, and strategic use of decorations, most can be completed within a week. Category:Article stubs